


Wrath

by Oceaneyez86



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [6]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Humiliation, Infidelity, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Vaginal Sex, cuckhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceaneyez86/pseuds/Oceaneyez86
Summary: Isaac and Zac's girlfriend get revenge against Zac for his infidelity.Wrath is part six of a series based on the seven deadly sins that were originally posted on Livejournal. This one-shot is independent and can be read on its own. But if you like it you should check out the other stories as well ;) This version has been edited from the original.





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a collaboration with Olivias_Diary on livejournal

I knew there was something going on with Zac. He had been acting strange, secretive even, for the last few weeks. Every time his phone would ring he would leave the room and his late hours at the studio seemed to get longer. We had barely had sex either which really concerned me because normally he couldn’t keep his hands off me. I had my suspicions but it was not until today that I had my confirmation. 

I was in the shower when I heard his phone ring. I stepped out of the shower and left the water running to make him believe I was still in. Opening the bathroom door slowly I crept down the hall just until I could hear him in the living room. He couldn’t see me but I could clearly hear him.

“Your pussy is wet for me already?” He crooned. “Naw, she’s in the shower so I can talk.”

My heart sank. He was cheating on me with another girl after two years of dating. I could not believe it. I was so hurt and angry. How could he do that to us and everything we had, I thought as I crept silently back to the bathroom. I didn’t want to hear any more. Once I was back in the bathroom I leaned against the door and had a good cry. At first, it was tears of hurt and embarrassment. I felt guilty like I had somehow driven him to cheat on me. Then I remembered all the things I did for him and how I put up with so much hate from his crazy fans because I loved him and the tears turned to bitter anger. I grabbed my own cell phone out of my discarded jeans and dialed my best friend, who just happened to be Zac’s oldest brother, Isaac.

“Come on, Come on Ike, pick up the phone,” I whispered as it rang.

I was just about to hang up when he finally answered. “Hey, Jade. What’s up?”

“Ike, you’re not going to believe this,” I said choking back some tears.

“You ok?” He sounded concerned. “Have you been crying?”

“No, I’m not ok,” I explained. “Zac is cheating on me.”

“What?!  Are you sure?”

“Yeah. He has been acting weird the last few weeks.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s cheating, J.” He said dismissing my claims.

“Maybe not but asking a girl if her pussy is wet for him yet does.” I retorted.  

“Yeah, that would definitely constitute as cheating,” Isaac replied. “That punk ass bitch.  I’ve always said you were too good for him.”

“I’m still in disbelief,” I admitted. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I’ll tell you what to do. You get even.” He suggested sinisterly. 

“How do I get even?”

“Oh, I have a perfect idea.” He replied with a menacing laugh. “Trust me.”

            I hung up the phone feeling slightly guilty. I loved my girlfriend but lately, everything just felt so monotonous. We used to be spontaneous and exciting together. Now we passed the time with small talk about better days. So I jumped at the chance to experience the thrill of having an affair. Was there more to lose than to gain? Hell yes, but that was part of the appeal. There was a beauty in not knowing if I would be caught. That was what was so enticing to me. 

            I grabbed my truck keys off the hook in the kitchen. When I stepped into the living room Jade took me by surprise. She was wearing a sexy black bustier that laced up the front and was trimmed with black delicate lace. It had been a long time since I had seen her shapely legs in fishnet thigh high stockings and “fuck me” pumps. This was the spontaneity that I had been missing from our relationship and I quickly forgot all about that other chick. 

“Weeeeell, hello there,” I said coyly. 

“Yes, hello there.” She said holding something behind her back.

“What do you have behind your back there love?  Hmm?” I asked trying to steal a peek.  “It is a present for me?”

“It’s a present for the both of us.” She grinned producing a roll of PVC tape. 

“Electrical tape?” I was a little confused as to how that was supposed to be a present.

“Mmhmm.” She nodded as she seductively draped an arm over my shoulder. “I thought we could try something a little kinky for a change.” 

“Kinky, you say? I like the sound of that.” My dick was already starting to get hard. 

She leaned in close enough for her lips to almost touch mine. “You’ve been a bad boy and you need someone to punish you.” She told me pulling a handful of my hair. 

“Yes, ma’am.” I wasn’t about to argue with that hot idea. 

“Now take off all your clothes, go sit in that chair and think about what you’ve done.” She commanded. 

I followed her orders obediently and eagerly sat in the chair waiting to see what she did next. My cock was fully hard and ready. 

She leaned down and grabbed my face. “You’ve been a very bad boy Zaccy, now I’m going to tie you up and punish you.”

“Yes mistress, I have been very bad,” I said really getting into this whole roleplay idea. 

She proceeded to bind each of my wrists to the arms of the chair. Then she leaned down and bound both my ankles to the chair legs. 

“One last thing before I punish you, Zaccy boy.” She said before she leaned down and kissed me roughly. “I don’t want to hear a peep out of you.”

Before I could protest she slapped a piece of tape over my mouth. 

She sat down on the ottoman across from me. “We’re going to have a little heart to heart, you and I.  Zac, I know that you have been cheating on me.”

My eyes got really big and I tried to speak but the tape over my mouth muffled my attempt. Fuck! I had been found out and now I was going to find out exactly how much there was to lose. Not to mention I was extremely nervous because I was in a vulnerable position.  

“I heard you on the phone earlier and I know that you were going to go fuck that skank.  But I have different plans for you tonight, my love.” She continued. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. 

“Oooooh, I wonder who that could be?” She said eagerly. “Well, you must wonder.  I don’t. I already know.” 

She popped up from the ottoman and sashayed her way over to the door.

I couldn’t believe my eyes when she came back holding my oldest brother’s hand.

“There’s the cheater.” She said motioning a halfhearted wave at me.

            Isaac charged across the living room toward me. He got down close to my face and grabbed my chin pulling my gaze to his.

“All you had to do was behave, Zac. Be faithful to your girl and you can’t even do that. You remember what I told you? How I’d be all over the opportunity as soon as you fuck up?”

He nodded my head for me reluctantly. “Well guess what. You fucked up, buddy.”

“Unfortunately, I still want your sorry ass, Mr. Hanson and I’m willing to forgive you because well, I still love you, but I’m not so soon to forget.” Jade grabbed a handful of my hair again pulling my head up to look at her.

            “You are going to sit there and watch me get even with you. You fucked her, I get to fuck Isaac. Maybe then we can put this whole nasty little thing behind us. Hmmm?” She leaned in and kissed my lips against the tape. “Good boy. Watch and weep.”

            Ike took a seat in the chair next to me. “God damn. You got a beautiful body. I can’t wait to see what you got under all that pretty lace.”

            I jerked my head over to him and screamed obscenities against tape and struggled in the chair. The two of them just laughed at my failed attempt to object. 

            “If you didn’t want someone to pick up your dime, you shouldn’t have dropped it in the first place.” Isaac leaned over and whispered in my ear before turning his head back to Jade. 

            “J honey, why don’t you don’t a little dance for me and Zaccy boy here?” He said as he patted my back just a little too hard.

I watched Jade begin to dance seductively, removing her corset as Ike drank in every inch of her bare skin. Her tits were fully exposed and even though I didn’t want to think about my girlfriend cheating on me seeing her half-naked body made my dick twitch. She then bent over the ottoman in front of us and putting that beautiful prize-winning ass in front of us. 

“Mmmhmm.” Ike groaned and slapped her perky cheek. “You got ass for days, Jade.”

Jade just giggled as she continued to wind her body like an Oklahoma tornado teasing the both of us. 

“Come here, baby girl,” Ike called and patted his lap. 

I watched his greedy hands move all over her body, MY girlfriend’s body. She ground her perfect ass into his lap making his hard dick visible. I was relieved it was smaller than mine. Maybe she would need more than that to satisfy her. Maybe the joke was on her.

She guided his head down to her breasts, he didn’t need any more instruction. Ike began to suck and lick her nipples. That bitch hammed it up for him; moaning and running her fingers through his hair. I struggled briefly against my restraints. Jade turned her head and winked at me as she moaned. 

“You don’t know how long I have waited for this,” Isaac said looking up at her.

It wasn’t until they kissed that I felt my blood start to boil. I wanted out of that chair.

Isaac mocked me as I told muffled under the tape that I’d kick his ass when I got free. “What’s that Zac? I can’t quite hear you, man. Did you say you wanted to watch me fuck Jade? Well, aren’t you in luck?”

            He helped Jade to her feet and ran his hand over the crotch of her little lace panties. I cussed and fought so hard in the chair I almost tipped over. Ike was not allowed to touch her there! Only I could touch her there. 

“We don’t need these,” Isaac said helping her out of her panties. “Look at that sweet pussy.”

“Mmhmm, and tonight it’s all yours, Ike,” Jade said running her a hand through my brother’s hair. 

“Sit back on that ottoman and let me show you how a real man eats pussy.” He said licking his lips. 

Jade quickly positioned herself on the ottoman right in front of me and spread her beautiful legs. Isaac got on his knees in front of her and ran his hands up her thighs. I was so furious I heard ringing in my ears. This was just too much; I looked away. 

“Ah-uh. You better look, Zachary, if you plan on us being together after this.” Jade said right before Ike licked up her length causing her to moan. The sounds of her moans made the blood rush to my cock. I could not help it, she was so hot getting her pussy worshiped, even if it was by my brother. 

He took his time, clearly enjoying this almost as much as my girl was. Her legs shook and jerked. “God damn this is the sweetest pussy I have ever tasted. Zac do you want a taste?”  He taunted me. 

“Well, well, well. Look whose dick has gotten hard, J.” He said once he realized I had a raging hard-on too. “Looks like he is enjoying his punishment.”

“You’re not supposed to enjoy it, you nasty fuck.” She hissed. “But If you liked that I bet you’ll come all over yourself watching him fuck me.”

            She wasn’t done torturing me yet. I wanted it to be over but she sat up on the edge of the ottoman undoing his pants. She never sucked my dick without a fight but I watched as she took as much as she could of him without gagging.

“You thought I didn’t like to suck dick, huh Zac?” She asked as she ran her tongue up the length of his cock and circled his tip. “I just don’t like a dick that’s so big it makes me gag. I love to suck dick.”

I watched my beautiful girlfriend work my older brother’s cock over while he took off his shirt and in minutes he was naked, completely hard, and ready.

I pleaded with her the best I could through the tape. “Jade, baby please don’t do this.” It came out muffled. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to me.

“You have some nerve. You fuck some other bitch then you ask me, “Please don’t do this.” She mocked me. “You’re damn lucky I didn’t fuck Taylor, Mac and all your best friends too, try me.” I knew this wasn’t a dare or a warning, it was a promise.

She leaned down and kissed Isaac’s lips. “Now, shut up. Don’t you see I’m trying to have sex here? You being such a pussy is really fucking with the vibe.”

Ike grabbed her waist bending her over the side of the ottoman making sure I had a front row seat to everything that he was doing. He rubbed all over her body, cupping her breasts and then kissed down to the small of her back.

“Mmmm.” She groaned in satisfaction as his lips ventured down over her perfectly round little ass and over her legs.

He smacked her ass again to watch it bounce. “Beautiful.” He mumbled. Ike then ran the tip of his dick against her making her moan.

“Come on Ike baby. My pussy is already so wet for you.” She moaned hiking her ass up even higher for him. 

Without another word, I watched in anguish as Ike thrust himself into my girlfriend. 

“Oh fuck, Ike.” Jade moaned making sure she turned her head to look at me.

“You feel so good around my cock, J.” He responded as he pulled her hips to him and thrust again. “Now you’re going to be good and proper fucked by someone who knows how to.”

She couldn’t make full sentences anymore, just grunts and moans as he thrust into her harder than I ever would have dared to. I objected to how rough he was with her but to my surprise she enjoyed him being rough.

“Do you like my cock?” He asked her.

“I love your perfect fucking cock.” She answered looking directly at me. I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful her face was still, even scrunched up or biting her lower lip with her eyes closed tight.

“Is it better than the piece of shit that cheated on you?”

She groaned in response. He started to pound away at her harder. “Am I better?” He repeated.

“Yes…yes.” She moaned gripping the sides of the ottoman.

“Tell him. Look at your boyfriend and tell him how much you love my cock.”

Her mouth opened in a moan she looked over to me. Her hair was in her face and she was sweating. She gripped the ottoman harder and managed to say “I love Isaac’s cock the best. Oh….It doesn’t hurt. Just the perfect size. See, I can be a whore too Zac, just. like. you.”

She was close. I could tell by the way her legs trembled and the way she seemed to lose all filter over her words. It came from years of experience with her but It seemed like it was instinct for Isaac. He continued to slam into her making her scream out in ecstasy. I was ashamed to say it but it made me hot too hearing her getting closer and closer.

Jade never allowed me to come inside her, even though she was on the pill. She thought it was gross. I hoped he didn’t think he was going to. Jade would never let him do something she would never let me do.

“You can, Isaac.” She whimpered. I watched in horror as his thrusts got more focused and their breath was both labored. She came first screaming out his name in a way I’d never heard her scream for me. He drove his hips into her with a deep grunt and I knew that he’s finally done. She let him finish inside her.

After their breathing slowed, Jade stood up and kissed Isaac on the cheek. 

“Thanks for being such an awesome friend, Ike.” She whispered. 

“Yeah, yeah. But seriously, when he fucks up again, you dump his ass and come to me.”  He replied eyeing me.


End file.
